Another Me
by ShawnZ11
Summary: blah blah read it pls


Betsu no Watashi

Episode 1

After glimpses of Mitsuko Hiraki's past, in present day a regular day for Hiraki. Laying down on his bed describing his current life and his view on the world, only to remember bad memories while hearing a voice in his head telling him to accept and let him be free. Hiraki goes out to see his current girlfriend Marissa Mitsiku. While spending time with her he treats her unfairly and shortly regrets it and asks for her to forgive him. She just passively agrees and says'' it's fine'' and they kiss goodbye as she leaves. While Hiraki walks back home, he regrets his behavior with her while the unknown voice speaks to him again. A few days later, Hiraki gets a text message from Marissa about her cheating on him with someone else. Hiraki devastated and feeling sadness just stays in his room for days. The unknown voice continues to speak to him and tells him that it would take away all of his pain away. A few days later, he receives a text from Marissa to meet up at a park on which he asked her out on. Furious and desperately, Hiraki tells her off and expresses his deep love for her. Telling her he wants to forgive her and stay together Marissa declines and says sorry to him and gets up and leave. Hiraki filled with tears, in his mind speaks to the unknown voice and the voice persuades him to accept the voice and let him be free. Hiraki then eventually accepts the voice and tells him he will accept him to take away this pain. Hiraki then stops crying and smiles. Hiraki then wakes up locked up in a cell and sees himself though the bars questioning who that person is.

Episode 2

Hiraki staring at what appears to be him through the cell, the look-like of him smiles. Hiraki questioning where he is, why, and who he is. The mysterious person tells him he is the voice that spoke to him. Hiraki shocked and surprised ask him everything and he only answers what he feels like answering. He tells Hiraki it has been 6 months since the day he accepted him. Over the time he has become the leader of this world most of it to say. Describing how he took over all of USA, China, South America, Europe, Canada and mostly everywhere in the world. Hiraki questions how he could do that in those 6 months. He then asks Hiraki if he thinks he looks weak, and then proceeds to breaking through a wall making a huge dent so big that not even a human could not do. Hiraki with eyes filled with fear asks him where his family, friends and Marissa are. He tells him he killed most of them while Marissa is alive and in the same place Hiraki is meaning in the same building. Hiraki asks if his best friend Kato Higamei is alive. He laughs and tells him he is alive and could not kill him but will with time. Hiraki filled deep sadness after hearing all of what the mysterious look-like of himself tells him asks him why he is doing this but he doesn't answer and instead says good bye and leaves. Hiraki feeling guilty begins to cry and tries to remember that day. A week later, he returns to visit Hiraki in his cell with Dr. Kuji. Hiraki asks him him why he came to see him and the mysterious person tells him that he will need for his experiments. Shortly they leave and Hiraki decides to try to escape.

Episode 3

A guard passes by Hiraki's cell and thus Hiraki comes up with a plan. He tricks the guard into getting on his knees and hits him hard enough to knock him out cold. Hiraki shortly gets the keys and leaves his cell. Wandering around to where Marissa is and where the exit could be. He stumbles upon certain room. He overhears scientists who work for the look-like of Hiraki but them discussing the experiment that will was meant to be for him. The scientists leave but discuss the experiment will be the ultimate power given to the other Hiraki. Hiraki goes inside the room and decides to take the power to use against his look-like. He injects himself with the power shortly feels as if nothing happens to him. An explosion happens after words on the other side of the building that Hirak was in. He goes in search of Marissa. He soon finds the other look like of himself again and he tells Hiraki he has been waiting for him. He tells him that he knows he took the power. Hiraki suddenly asks where Marissa and the cause of the explosion. He tells him it was his foolish friend Kato but the building will be destroyed along with Hiraki, Marissa and his friend Kato. He then disappears and Hiraki sees Marissa lying unconscious in the floor in the room nearby. He grabs her and leaves and tries to find an exit before the building explodes. He finds a steel door which seems as his only way out and tries to find a way to open it and then realizes perhaps with his powers he obtains he could break through so he punches the door and breaks through and then makes a bigger hole to escape just in time. He then once again sees the other look-like and he tells Hiraki to enjoy her while he can and disappears.

Episode 4

Three months pass by; Hiraki lives with Marissa at an abandoned apartment. Marissa is still in coma or deep sleep. Eventually she awakens and sees him but she immediately grabs him to the floor. Filled with rage she hits him and keeps yelling'' why?!'' to him. Shortly after being hit many times he tries to convince her that he wasn't one to do all of the things happening in the world or whatever she thinks he did to her. He tries to find a TV and Tv's remote controller to turn on the TV and finds his other look like on a channel. He tells the world his name and identity as Sho Kirai and shortly the hunt for Hiraki wanted brought alive to him was declared. The audience are stunned of there being two of the same people, Sho shows them footage of Hiraki first encountering with Sho in the cell. People feeling with doubt start to question if what they are seeing is true but a little kid goes to Sho. The little boy asks Sho if what he is saying is true which leads to Sho killing the boy by grabbing his head and squashing it. People begin to panic and filled with fear leave in search for Hiraki. Marissa left speechless and shocked locks herself in a room. 3 days later, she comes out and looks for Hiraki only to find him training with his sword. Marissa decides to tell him the truth of what Sho did to her.

Episode 5

The Truth

A flashback of 9 months ago, Sho taking over Hiraki's body tells Marissa to not leave. He hugs her from behind and tells her of what he will do by killing her all the people she cares. He points towards the direction of her house and an explosion goes with flames visible to them. Then he tells her he killed the other person she slept with. Marissa filled with rage tries to hit him but instead injects something to her which causes to her collapse on the floor only to see Hiraki laughing(evil laugh). She wakes up but with blurry vision seeing flames and people screaming in agony and pain with Sho smiling and she immediately goes back to being unconscious. Hiraki having a shocked look in his face gets up and leaves. A few days later, Hiraki confronts Marissa of what Sho has done as well as what she did(cheating on him). Hiraki asks her to forgive him as well as accepting his forgiveness for the cheating. She quickly denies all of it but shortly they a bombing from a few blocks away. Hiraki quickly goes to check the cause. As he gets closer he hears a familiar voice. He finally gets to the source and sees his friend Jon killing a bystander.

Episode 6

Jon Mujona with a full military by his side take over the city Hiraki is in. Jon starts to grab random people to ask for Hiraki's whereabouts. Nobody answers him thus Jon starts to kill every single person in the city. He then commands the troops to blow up every building in site. Hiraki then appears with Jon grabbing a man by this throat. He looks at Hiraki and kills the man by choking the man to death. Hiraki confronts him and asks for why he joined his other self. A flashback of 3 months ago, Sho is approached by Jon while he was destroying most of New York. Sho asks Jon to join his side to conquer the world and kill Hiraki. Jon looking with an indecisive look in his face eventually remembers the hate for Hiraki thus he joins Sho. Hiraki remains quiet and Jon orders the troops to take him down. Hiraki then dodges the assault and eventually hides in an alley. Hiraki sits and questions why Jon would turn against him.

Episode7

Disagreement

A flashback of Hiraki's and Jon's past is shown. Hiraki's isolation and ignoring all of Jon's thoughtful advice is given is thrown away in Jon's view. Thus leading Hiraki forgets the friendship he forged with Jon. Hiraki quickly snaps back to reality. He decides to confront Jon. With his power which he believes he obtained from the lab and he goes to battle. Despite being outmatched and outnumbered Hiraki uses his powers to his advantage. He dodges all the shots being fired at him. He then destroys the tanks nearby with his sword. Following, he disarms the troops and takes them out. Finally he goes behind Jon with a sword being pointed at him. Jon laughs then explains to Hiraki of his hatred towards him then goes behind Hiraki. Hiraki then turns around and Jon then disappears telling Hiraki they shall meet again before he leaves.

Episode 8

Triggered

Hiraki arrives back at the apartment and explains to Marissa of what happened. Hiraki then expresses of his love for her and to accept the forgiveness. But Marissa declines and walks away. A few days later, Hiraki is in the kitchen making some breakfast and remembers what Marissa told me was her favorite to eat in the morning so he makes pancakes. He leaves them in the table while he goes out in search for more food. Marissa finds the food and thinks of why he would be this way after all everything that has happened. While looking for food Hiraki notices a little boy following him. He then ask the boy if he wishes to come with him and he agrees. Hiraki comes back with the boy and Marissa wandering in her mind doesn't seem to notice. Hiraki then goes to make more food then asks Marissa and the boy If they want food. The little boy grabs them both and calls them mom and dad. They blush and laugh while Hiraki asks again but shortly the boy gets shot in the head. Hiraki grabs him by his hands while he cries and an empty feeling left in Marissa's heart leads Hiraki to then get angry. He notices the killer from another building. He goes after the killer, the killer packs up to escape but upon opening the door Hiraki awaits and the killer finds a handgun to kill himself. Hiraki filled with sadness and rage goes back to Marissa. He decides it's no longer safe there so they leave and travel while traveling Hiraki dodges a blade/knife thrown at him. He finds a strange man with a sword waiting for him.

Episode 9

Awakening part 1

The strange man tells Hiraki to turn himself in and he won't kill Marissa but Hiraki declines and asks him for his identity. He reveals himself as an assassin for his other self but calls himself Slayer. Hiraki goes to battle with slayer. He puts up a worth fight against him with the use of his power. But Slayer proves to be a stronger opponent and pushes Hiraki into a corner. He tells him that he was the one who hired the man to kill the child. Hiraki filled with sadness puts his guard down and Slayer gains advantage. He breaks through his defenses and takes Hiraki's sword from him. Slayer then breaks Hiraki's back and most of his body with a devastating hit. He throws him to a wall and grabs Marissa. He decides to kill her with Hiraki looking at her helplessly. Flashback of when Hiraki and Marissa were at a happier time. Hiraki tells her he promises to always be with her and protect her even if he ever has to sacrifice himself for her. Slayer grabs his sword and he stabs through.

Episode 10

Awakening part 2

Slayer stabs through and Hiraki while Marissa is terrified and shocked by this. With the last of his will he was able to get stabbed instead of Marissa by rushing to her and pushing her out of the way. Slayer laughs and throws him next to her. Marissa holds Hiraki at his last few moments. Hiraki tells her of the love he never threw away and reminds her of the promise he made to her. Slayer then grabs Marissa once more. Hiraki grabs his sword and tells Slayer to continue their fight. Slayer while grabbing Marissa goes to him and breaks Hiraki's sword and kicks him down to the floor. Slayer then kicks him far away from him. He grabs his sword to kill Marissa but a light appears. Hiraki stands up and tells Slater it's not over with a strong determination. Suddenly, a white and black sword appears and Slayer filled with shock drops Marissa and goes to him. Hiraki's eyes change. Left eye(black) and right eye(white). Hiraki grabs the swords and fights Slayer. Hiraki's new power gives him the strength to put up a fight against Slayer. He swings at him and Slayer feels the overwhelming power and Hiraki disarms him. Slayer decides to retreat and tells him they will meet again. Marissa looks at Hiraki but he suddenly drops to the floor while the swords disappear. Marissa grabs him and tells him to wake up while screaming his name.

Episode 11

Hiraki finally awakens after his battle with Slayer. Marissa asks him about what she saw but he denies everything she says and tells her he doesn't know remember anything. He gets up and tells her that they should keep going moving. They end up going into a tunnel. Hiraki then talks to Marissa her about the memories before everything ever happened. Then they see man waiting and Hiraki recognizes him as he greets him. Kato, Hiraki's best friend then takes them to his secret headquarters nearby. He tells Hiraki that he caused the explosion months ago when he escaped from the building he was trapped in. Marissa then goes out cold and people grab her to take her into the medical center. Meanwhile, Kato tells Hiraki that his other self has bigger plans for the world. Kato tells Hiraki of Sho's plan to create the perfect super soldier to conquer all of humanity. Hiraki's feeling confused goes to search for Marissa but Kato tells him to see him afterwords. Hiraki is then devastated when he learns about Marissa being ill for unknown reasons. She then tells him to not worry and Hiraki still feeling worried leaves to see Kato to help treat Marissa. He then finds him in the base part with people shooting guns and training. Kato then tells Hiraki to follow him because he has to show him something. They reach a door with a big room and Hiraki opens the door and Kato pushes him into a pitch dark room. Kato then locks the door. Hiraki surprised with what happenend, Kato explains that he wishes to see the powers he saw when Hiraki fought Slayer. Hiraki refusing to accept, Kato then pushes a button and missles/bullets/arrows head towards Hiraki and He suddenly ponders his mind into the past.

Episode 12

Hiraki in the state of shock remembers all his painful memories from the past leading up to the present. The impact of all the missles/shots/arrows fired at him pass and Hiraki standing with the 2 swords and his changed eye color. He quickly grabs his 2 swords tighter and destroys all the machines that were shooting/aiming for him. But the machines continue to fire while Hiraki destroys each one with his 2 swords. Kato then pushes the button to put the machines at the highest level and Hiraki with speed dodges and destroys each machine. Afterwords, the destruction is over and Hiraki stands but shortly falls to the floor with the swords disappearing. Hiraki then awakens to see Kato and he explains to Hiraki about why he did what he did. Kato then tells Hiraki he is the only one who can stop and kill Sho. Hiraki shortly gets up and leaves to see Marissa. He goes to speak with her and she expresses her feelings which allow them to re-connect their broken relationship and they show each other their love for one another. Hiraki then asks Kato for treatment for Marissa but he claims they don't have the things they need to help her. Kato tells Hiraki there should be the stuff he needs in a guarded building around the area. Hiraki demands to go and shortly his other friends go to him and hug him. His friends Misayo Hikaru, Ryuu Tsubasa, and Kazuki Tenzo. They all hug Hiraki tightly and closely and take him elsewhere. Hiraki is told by them that Kato let them escape from the building Hiraki was trapped in. They joined Kato to fight back and end this war. Hiraki's friends believed that he wouldn't be cruel enough to cause the world's disaster. Hiraki then suddenly starts to cry and hides it shortly. He tells them of Marissa's situation and they all quickly decide to help him get the stuff from the guarded building. Kato steps in and they urge him to let them go and take care of it. He agrees to it but he decides to go as well. The next day, they are looking at the guarded building. In the hill on the other side a mysterious evil smile is shown.

Episode 13

Trials and separation part 1

Flashback of Kato explaining to Hiraki and his friends of the building that they will go in to get the stuff. Metatech Corp, the corporation Sho created for weapons and scientific purposes. Kato retells Hiraki of Sho planning to destroy and conquer the world with an immortal/indestructible army. Hiraki is then snapped back into reality by Misayo. Kato then proceeds to following with his plan. The building of front is being guarded by soldiers. Kato orders his sniper team to take them out. Once taken out Kato goes in first into the building. Guards inside with caution look around and a knife is thrown into one guard then Kato quickly kill them all one by one. Hiraki and the rest come in and go with Kato to the elevator. Kato explains to them that they must shutdown the security and cameras in level 10 while then to level 12 where Kato is informed the supplies they need is there. They reach level 10 and find the security room and Ryuu goes to turn them off the security and cameras. They go back and reach level 12. They search and eventually find the room with the medical supplies and machines they could need. Kato knew he would have to bring this stuff so he orders one of his helicopters to come for pickup. Then Kato goes to the wall and punches a hole through. Hiraki stunned just laughs and tells Kato how strong he's gotten. Tenzo then tells them he will stay and load the stuff into the helicopter. Tenzo kisses Misayo goodbye and tells Hiraki he will seem them later. Kato is then is told a bomb is located in the same floor as them. Ryuu tells him he will disarm it. He then tells Hiraki, Misayo and Kato to get out and that he will escape with Tenzo. They split up and then Kato notices guards are coming from the elevator. He sees a room that goes to the elevator so he goes with Hiraki and Misayo. He then hears soldiers in the room. He tells them he will create a divergence while they escape to the elevator. He throws a stun blinding grenade into the room then afterwords Hiraki and Misayo run through and get to the elevator while Kato goes to killing the soldiers. Tenzo then is finished loading the stuff into the helicopter then as he decides to go into it he turns around. Sho appears wih a evil smile.

Episode 14

Trials and separation from the heart part 2

Sho stands in front of Tenzo and he asks Sho for why he is doing all of this. Sho laughs and tells him to die and perish. Tenzo shoots at Sho but misses then Tenzo goes to Sho and tries to punch him but he disappears and reappears and stabs Tenzo. Tenzo then goes back towards the edge of the outside. Sho smiles and use his index finger and pushes him thus Tenzo falls into his death while the helicopter escapes. Kato killing all the soldiers while Hiraki and Misayo are on the elevator. Misayo tells him she can't wait to hangout just as they use to before all this and asks Hiraki of why he become so isolated and before he answers the elevator slowly opens and solders shoot their guns but Misayo pushes him out of the way and she instead takes the bullets. Hiraki then closes the door and holds her in his arms. Filled with tears Hiraki tells her that this is all his fault but she tells him this what friends are for. Hiraki then sees her as she dies in front of him. He tightens his fist and suddenly the solders wait for the door to open again. It opens and they see only Misayo's body then Hiraki appears from behind them and takes them all down filled with his anger his power were awakened and he uses his swords. He then turns around and sees Sho. Sho tells him how amazing and impressed by Hiraki's powers. Hiraki filled with rage attacks Sho but Sho disappears and reappears behind him and punches him ot the ground. Sho checks the floor but Hiraki isn't there then Hiraki appears in front of Sho but he grabs him by his throat and throws him to the wall and his powers disappear. Sho tells Hiraki that this was all planned from the start and killed Tenzo. Sho then tells him that he will defeat him because he's too weak and he disappears. Kato then kicks down the door from the staircase he took. He then hears a transmission from Ryuu telling Kato he wishes to speak with Hiraki. Ryuu tells Hiraki to escape and that he's managed to stop the bomb in time for Kato and Hiraki to escape. Hiraki tells Ryuu they will leave together but Ryuu tells him that it looks like they won't be able to hangout after all. He tells Hiraki that Tenzo and Misayo are waiting for him for him in the other side. Hiraki screams to him that won't leave but Kato tells him to go then he grabs Hiraki by the shirt while Hiraki screams "NO!' Ryuu tearing then spits blood due to Sho stabbing him but Ryuu holds the bomb between him. Ryuu tells Sho Hiraki will be the one to defeat him because he believes in him. Sho laughs and stabs him in more and Sho takes his sword out and leaves. Ryuu asks Kato if they are outside and Kato tells him yes and Ryuu smiles and says" Thank goodness'' then the building collapses and explodes with Hiraki screaming"NO!'' Sho with Dr. Kuji look at the destruction of the building from the hill. Sho shows footage of Hiraki's powers and he is impressed and wishes to have him to experiment. Sho tells Slayer and Jon'' You know what to do.'' And they smile.

Episode 15

Flashbacks of Hiraki's friends deaths one by one are shown but then Kato snaps him back to reality and they arrive back at the base. But Hiraki continues to dwell in the events that just happened. They enter the base and Hiraki goes to Marissa's room only to see her sleeping. Kato tells him they will able to treat her now with the supplies. Hiraki feeling somewhat relieved goes to stay by her side and falls asleep. Hiraki then is in a wasteland and his friends suddenly all appear smiling at him and he goes to reach for them but then his swords appear in his hands and is forced to stab each one. A mirror then appears showing him a reflection of himself only to see the person in the mirror grinning and points at him as he sees his friends disappearing. Then Marissa wakes him up from the nightmare after saying his name many times. She asks him if he's ok but he just gets up and tells her he needs to be alone. He goes to look for Kato to ask him something but Kato tells him to look at the screen that he is looking at. Sho with people around him is shown in the screen. He declares this world his own and he calls himself a God who has surpass a human's limits and for all humanity to accept him. He takes a sword and tries to kill himself but nothing happens to him. People gasp and suddenly start to fear him even more. Kato tells Hiraki that he must be stop otherwise there will be no humans left in this world but suddenly an explosion coming from the other side of the building. They hear a notification that they are under attack. Kato questions how they could have found the base. Hiraki realizes Marissa is in the other side of the base. He runs towards the other side of the base and as he gets to Marissa's room he sees Jon and Slayer as they say hello.

Episode 16

Hiraki steps back and falls as he sees Jon and slayer. They tell him to come with them or they will everyone including Marissa. Hiraki suddenly gets up and tells them that it won't happen and he runs towards them but Jon quickly appears in front of him and punches him in the stomach. Hiraki falls and tries to get up but the punch hit him hard enough for him to get up. Jon tells him it's useless to fight back and Slayer then goes on to killing people within the base. Kato then suddenly finds Slayer and they stare at each other. Jon tells Hiraki to listen to him and surrender but he refuses. Jon laughs and tells him of much of a fool he is. Slayer then goes towards Kato and tries to swing a punch at him. Kato dodges him and lands a punch at Slayer instead. Slayer gets hit pretty hard and is send flying far enough and as he gets up he questions who he is. Jon then proceeds to go to look for Marissa but Hiraki grabs his leg and tells him he won't allow him to lay a finger on her. Hiraki then slowly gets up and the 2 swords appear and his eyes change color. Jon hits Hiraki but he dodges it then rushes to swing at Jon. Jon tells him how interesting and fun this will be. Meanwhile, Kato takes out his handgun and looks for Slayer but Slayer quickly takes his gun away and punches Kato but he grabs the punch and stops it. Slayer feeling more angry puts more force into it but Kato just throws him back. Slayer asks him what he is. Jon then tells Hiraki that this nonsense ends now and quickly hits Hiraki at a blind spot attack in the back. He goes down and his power and the swords are gone. Jon then Jon then tells him it's over and to sleep. Hiraki looks at Jon taking Marissa but he feels helpless his eyes slowly shut close. Jon tells Slayer that he has Hiraki and the girl. Slayer tells Kato that they will finish this next time and escapes and meets up with Jon as they get away.

Episode 17

Fault

Hiraki then awakens to an unknown place only to see a school and then he sees himself as a child. He follows the kid and remembers that day. He sees himself being bullied by other kids. Pushed around and punched. He then sees himself with injuries going home while tearing and then arrives at his room and locks the door only to cry himself to sleep while he hears his parents arguing. He then sees himself trying to socialize with other people in school but he is ignored and pushed away. He suddenly turns quiet and eats his food but bullies throw his food to the floor. Hiraki(kid) gets up and goes outside to the school's courtyard where he just walks around alone. Hiraki tries to put his hand on the kid's shoulder to try to comfort him but it passes through. Hiraki is then at the day at where he first met Marissa. He sees his relationship as it's turned from a good loving one to bad kind fast and then he sees her disappear. Hiraki then appears at the same wasteland from the last dream he had. Then he turns around only to see Sho. Sho asks Hiraki if he enjoyed the memories. Hiraki questions Sho for why he showed him all of this. Sho tells he was created by Hiraki. Sho explains that how all the sadness and hatred in his heart is Sho. Hiraki stays in silence. Sho decides to show Hiraki something to refresh his memory.

Episode 18

The lost memory

Hiraki sees his younger self in his room playing with some random things when suddenly a door starts to stake so he heads to the door slowly. He tries to open the door and a dark voice tells him to let him in. Filled with fear he walks away from it. Sho tells Hiraki that he was always in his heart and was born from the moment he felt sadness and saw the world's true form. Hiraki appears in the wasteland and remembers everything about the past. Sho tells him he is to be blamed for his friends 'deaths. Hiraki denies it but Sho tells him that he created him and Hiraki gets up as the swords appear and Sho tells him if he can kill him he will end this madness. Hiraki goes to Sho and stabs him but he smiles. His friend Tenzo is instead stabbed but he smiles at Hiraki and disappears. Hiraki goes to Sho again and stabs him only to have to hurt Misayo instead. She smiles and then fades away. Sho taunts Hiraki then with rage charges at him and stabs him but Ryuu is instead stabbed and he disappears. Hiraki starts to cry and tells him to stop but Sho tells him to come at him if he really wants to end this. He goes to Sho and stabs through thinking he got him but Marissa appears in front of him and Hiraki starts to cry even more as he drops his swords and holds her. Marissa touches his face and tells him to not listen to Sho. She tells him that believes in him and that he can overcome all of this. Sho laughs and Hiraki gets up and tells Sho that he may be all the darkness and hatred in his heart but he is better than Sho. Sho tells him him that will be decided very soon. He snaps his finger and then Hiraki is awakened by Marissa calling his name. He sees her and Kato as he wakes up. They tell him that he was captured and that he was taken in the lab they are in for testing him. They suddenly hear an alarm and an report goes to Kato that they are coming after them. Hiraki gets up and Marissa holds his hand. Hiraki speechless holds her hand tighter as they leave.

Episode 19

Farewell to the other half

Hiraki with Kato and Marissa try to escape but suddenly are ambushed by soldiers. Kato tells them to go on ahead while he takes care of the soldiers. They run away holding hands and Kato smiles because he suddenly feels the urge to fight the soldiers. Marissa tells Hiraki that she's happy he's fine. Hiraki smiles but he pushes her as a he sees a knife thrown at them. He is stabbed and sees Slayer and Jon along with him. Then Sho appears and tells them he will deal with Hiraki so they leave. Hiraki tells Sho that he will kill him and suddenly his powers are awaken and the swords appear. He tries to hit Sho and swings but he keeps missing. Sho tells him he's too predictable and disarms Hiraki and kicks him down. He grabs Hiraki by the throat and tells him that this is the end and grabs his sword (black) and tells him goodbye. Hiraki is then pushed away suddenly and blood is squirted out and he looks and sees Marissa was the one who pushed him away. Hiraki filled with eyes of despair and sadness yells "MARISSA!" Sho throws her at him and tells him he's too weak to defeat him or even protect the people he cares for and disappears. He holds Marissa close and tells her to not leave him again. She tells him she can't because she promised him the same thing he did of forever and always. Hiraki cries even more and she tells him to not blame himself for any of this or for his friends' deaths or even her own. She tells him of how she loves his kind heart and is why she fell in love with him in the first place. A quick flashback of all the good times between them is shown. She tells him that she believes that he will end this and defeat Sho. She bids him goodbye and her final words "I love you" as she dies. Hiraki then yells "NO!" Kato walks by and sees him and tells him to go. Hiraki leaves her and they leave while he tries to clear his face of the tears. They reach outside and Kato's Helicopter goes to them for pick-up. They arrive at some unknown place which is another of Kato's secret bases. Hiraki locks himself in a room and thinks of everything. Later, He thinks of Marissa's last few words and his friends'. He gets up and goes to Kato and tells him "Let's finish this"

Episode 20

Preparation

Sitting in his chair in his office Sho waits for Jon and Slayer to arrive. They shortly arrive and they tell Sho that they should go and find Hiraki and Kato. Sho tells them to relax and wait for them because it will be all over soon. He expects Hiraki and Kato to come for the final battle that will decide everything. Sho then tells them that he himself will kill Hiraki because he is immortal and feels more skilled than him. He looks at the window and smiles and says "This world isn't made for the two of us now is it Hiraki?" Hiraki is in deep thoughts but Kato asks if anything is going through his mind. He says no then suddenly he tells him that he is curious of how he has another base when the previous one was destroyed. A flashback of when Sho is starting to take over the world. Kato is seen at his own home playing his guitar. He suddenly hears an alarm go off from the streets. Then he hears the police telling everyone to escape and leave the city as quickly as possible. He quickly starts to walk away when he hears bomb go off and loud gun shots as well as people screaming in agony. He then goes to hiding somewhere when he sees a little kid on the floor helpless but the shots get louder. He hesitates to help and he hears footsteps and Sho appears. He goes to the kid and kills him with his gun while he smiles. Kato unknowingly thinks it's Hiraki and decides to confront him but someone tells him to not and to follow him. He meets a strange person hiding his face under a robe and they leave. A week later, he tells Kato that he doesn't want this world to be destroyed to the likes of him (Sho). Kato tells him he knows and his friend but he tells him he wouldn't hesitate to kill him if needed. He decides to form a team to take down Sho and Kato recruiting people from around the world very quickly in 2 months. They shortly build the first base and then he requests for another just in case. Then he tells Hiraki of the day he broke into the place he was trapped in and how he caused all of the explosions. He then learned of Hiraki being alive and Sho being responsible for everything and not Hiraki. Hiraki then asks him of what after he was captured along with Marissa. A flashback of Kato and his men looking the place where Hiraki and Marissa could be. They quickly break in the place and goes in search for them and finds Marissa first. He then takes her to find Hiraki. They eventually find him but in a lab with straps holding him. Kato takes out a knife and cuts off the straps. Marissa then grabs Hiraki and tells him to wake up and suddenly she feels him within the dream he is. She speaks to his unconscious body and then she tells him to wake up and suddenly stays quiet for a while and Hiraki then wakes up shortly after. Hiraki just thanks Kato for telling him all of this and someone tells them the plane is ready to leave. They head to it and Hiraki in his mind tells himself "I am not holding back Sho I will end this no matter what has to done to do it"

Episode 21

Confrontation

In a plane Hiraki and Kato wait until they reach the destination. Meanwhile, Sho gets up and tells Jon and Slayer "It's time, they're coming" the pilot tells Kato 2 minutes before the destination. He asks Hiraki if he remembers of they spoke about going skydiving. Hiraki is confused and tries to remember then Kato gets up and tells him its time and plane door opens. Hiraki hesitates to jump off and Kato smiles at him and pushes him off. Hiraki goes down screaming and Kato goes down looking relax and calm. They reach the ground and both use the parachutes. They land in some trees away from the white house. Kato checks to see its being guarded. Kato gets a clear on the area. They head to the white house and suddenly hear shots being fired and they duck and dodge them. Kato asks for back-up to take out the enemies. He tells Hiraki to get inside and find Sho and that he will meet up with him later. Hiraki then goes inside the building. He searches around when he arrives at the hall he sees Slayer waiting and Jon appears. Hiraki then suddenly asks both of them why they are doing this. Slayer tells Hiraki about how Slayer's family was killed a long time before all of this ever happened. He seeked revenged and kill the people who killed his family. He then became cold and decided to become an assassin to kill whoever because he left he had no purpose until he met Sho because he understood Slayer's pain and suffering. Hiraki then asks Jon. He tells him of when they we're good friends even with the arguments and hard times. But when Hiraki became isolated and unwilling to listen to other peoples' advice and help. Jon felt angry and wanted nothing more to know why but the events happened (Sho destroying the world) Flashback of Sho showing Jon Hiraki during the time he was captured and Jon felt nothing but anger. Jon wanting ot know why he became isolated but he realized Sho took his advice and appreciated Jon's work more than Hiraki ever did. Slayer and Jon tell him that they want him to die and for this world to know true fear and suffering. Hiraki suddenly starts to cry but tells them that they don't need such hatred in their hearts. But they laugh and tell him today he dies no matter. Hiraki tells them that they are right that this ends today and his swords appear and his eyes change color. He rushes to them.

Episode 22

A flashback of when Hiraki was good friends with Jon is shown. As they seem to be having a good time hanging out and Hiraki tells him he considers him one of his best friends. Jon punches him in the arm and laughs. Hiraki in his mind asks himself "Why did it come to this?" HIraki then goes to Jon and swings his swords but he disappears so Hiraki instantly hits Slayer but Slayer uses his sword to block Hiraki. Slayer uses his sword to push off Hiraki. Then Jon appears in back of Hiraki and quickly kicks him to a wall. Hiraki quickly gets up and goes to Slayer and Jon and keeps swinging but Jon keeps dodging as well as Slayer. Slayer eventually strikes back and puts Hiraki in a tough spot while Jon disappears and tries to land a punch/kick which eventually lands on him. They tell Hiraki to surrender but he tells he won't. He then tells them both to not do this. He asks Slayer if his family were alive would he still do this and how would this make them feel just seeing him in his current state. He turns to Jon and tells him he's sorry for everything and wishes he could have been a better friend to him and still wants to keep their friendship like they use to and let it remain. Slayer tells him if they were alive he would feel happy and wouldn't have become what he is now. Jon tells him it's too late for any words Hiraki has to say. Jon tells Hiraki " Actions speak louder than words" and that his actions led to this. Slayer smiles and says "I rather enjoy this life anyways" Hiraki left speechless goes at it again and Jon quickly goes in front of him and kicks him then he quickly lands punches while disappearing and re-appearing. Then Slayer swings his sword at Hiraki with him being exhausted and puts Hiraki in a tight spot which then eventually Slayer kicks him far and a big impact to the floor. Hiraki bleeding and spitting blood tells them to stop but the just stand there and tell him it's useless to try anything and to just die. They tell him his death will be quickly and less painful if he gives up. Hiraki gets up slowly while being injured and Slayer/Jon looking assumed go to him when a knife is quickly throw at Jon but dodges it and another at Slayer but he blocks it with his sword. Kato appears and tells Hiraki to get up and to finish this. Hiraki smiles and gets up and he hands his black sword to him. But Kato declines and tells Hiraki he doesn't need it. Hiraki asks what weapon he will use and he tells him that his body is a weapon. Hiraki laughs and then they go to Jon/Slayer. Hiraki goes to Jon and he dodges his swings but Kato throws a knife at Jon, which almost hits him then Slayer swings his sword at Kato but Hiraki blocks it and Kato hits Slayer and sends Slayer to the wall. Jon goes to Hiraki and tries to hit him but Kato waits to take down Jon and lands a punch which sends Jon to another wall. Slayer quickly gets up while bleeding and Jon as well. Hiraki tells Kato they won't give up so easily. Kato tells him to go and find Sho. He tells Hiraki he will take them both on. Hiraki tells him he knows and believes in Kato and he leaves to find Sho. Jon/Slayer go next to each other while barely standing and Kato tells them both to come at him. Hiraki looks through the building while he hears over a speaker Sho's voice telling him where he is. Hiraki finds the room and opens the door and Sho on his chair gets up and tells him he's been waiting for him and this is the end for him and smiles/laughs.

Episode 23

The creation of the truth

Hiraki looks at Sho and asks him for the truth of about everything and everything that's happened. Sho looks at him and tells him. A flashback of after Sho took over Hiraki's body and after Marissa fainted. Sho shortly decides to start killing people just about anyone even innocent people. He shows joy in every kill he does. He shortly starts destroying cities with bombs and the Government confronts him and the military approach him. Sho speaks to the military leaders in command in a private room. Shortly after they order the soldiers to follow Sho's every command. Some soldiers refuse and Sho kills them himself and asks if anyone else will go against him and they stay silent and follow Sho. Sho then tells Hiraki of how he enjoyed all the destruction and chaos he took upon the world. Then the flashback continues of Sho killing the USA president and takes over the White House. Hiraki then asks him of they were split apart into separate bodies and how he exists. Sho tells him he knew Hiraki would eventually wake up and regain his control of his body so Sho decided to gather the smartest of scientists and designed a machine to divide him Hiraki and Sho into two separate bodies. He created Metatech Corp. for that sole purpose and also to create super soldiers to surpass a human's strength as well as weapons beyond anyone's imagination. Sho then was able to create his own body and Hiraki being in his own separate body. Hiraki asks him why he would keep him alive when he could have killed him after creating his own body. Sho tells him he need his blood to live because his new body was a copy of his but wasn't strong enough to live without it yet so he need a few samples to take to stay alive. A month before Hiraki woke up, Sho found a way to make his body immortal just from Hiraki's blood. But Hiraki woke up and Sho's plan was ruined. Hiraki asks him how he is still alive and immortal when he escaped and didn't have anymore of his blood. Sho tells him before he did he had blood samples saved and used to make his body immortal. Hiraki then asks him why he is doing this. Sho tells him because he wants to make him suffer and feel agony and pain just like he feels. Hiraki asks him what he means by that and Sho tells him that he hasn't figured it out yet. Hiraki then with a shocked looked in his face tells him that he is him but Sho finished it with "I am the better you" Sho tells him he is all the evil, darkness, sadness and suffering Hiraki has in his heart. Hiraki then tells him him " wouldn't that mean we are the same since I can feel sadness and anger?" Sho tells him"perhaps we are" Hiraki with a moment of silence tells him that he's gonna end this now and feels so much anger because of everything he's done to him. But he believes his friends and Marissa on believing in Hiraki to be able to surpass Sho and defeat him. Sho laughs and tells him "You're the one who killed them because you created me!" Hiraki tells him that is true but he himself is the better part of him. Hiraki then tells him to get ready because this will be the end for Sho. Sho tells him how amusing and try it. Hiraki's powers go and the swords appear and he grabs them. Sho looks at him and tells him that power is amazing but he isn't the only one with it. Sho then makes a black sword like Hiraki's appear. Hiraki shocked asks him how and Sho says" anything you can do I can do better" Then looks at Hiraki with both black eyes and tells him to bring it. Meanwhile, Kato standing and Slayer/Jon tired and barely standing ask who he is. Jon goes charging at Kato but he blocks his punch and lands a powerful which causes Jon to hit the floor. Kato grabs him by the throat and asks him if he's Hiraki's friend. Jon says" What's is to you?" Kato tells him he has a message from Hiraki. He repeats what Hiraki told him in the plane. "Whatever the reason Jon hates me I am sorry I wanted something that didn't have to be like this. Our friendship was important and I considered you one of my best of friends. Sure at times I didn't take your advice when I should have because I know how stupid I am sometimes for not making the right choice. But in the end I would always take your advice because I believed in your words so I hope you believe in me. I am sorry things turned out like this and I hope after this mess we meet again but as we use to be …friends." Jon grins and tells Kato to finish him and Kato sends him flying with one punch enough to send him through a wall and Jon's insides are destroyed as he is bleeding. He lands on the ground and tells himself that Hiraki is truly an idiot but he hopes to meet with him again. Slayer tells Jon's name but turns at Kato to settle this. Hiraki charges at Sho with both swords and Sho just blocks each with more speed. Hiraki then proceeds to use agility to attack Sho with surprise attack but Sho sees through and is able to push Hiraki away. Hiraki keeps charging at him and swings his swords but Sho keeps blocking and gives a counterattack making Hiraki go on the defensive. Sho then goes on stanby with Hiraki as their swords clash. He tells him of how this power is amazing but he tells Hiraki" you don't deserve such a gift" then tells him with a smile" Say do you know how Marissa truly died?" Hiraki tells him that it was his fault but Sho tells him that he is wrong and pushes him away and then quickly lands a powerful kick and throws Hiraki to the floor and Sho appears by his office desk again. He tells him that he killed Marissa the moment he used his powers. Hiraki then thinks of the moment he did and how Marissa went sick afterwords. Sho tells him he gave her some of his blood as well but made it connect to Hiraki's life and the moment the power was awakened she was meeting her end. Hiraki barely standing gets up and tells him he's wrong and that Sho is the blame for everything. Sho then tells him" you're wrong because you killed them, your friends, innocent people and even Marissa." Hiraki denies but Sho tells him "it's your fault for creating me a monster that makes everything evil look like if a child created it." Hiraki stays in silence but slowly continues to get up and tells him that his friends and Marissa believe in him. They saw him as the hope to end this and that he(Hiraki) is the the better part of them (Sho/Hiraki). Sho tells him he will never defeat him because he is a god and immortal. Hiraki tells him it's fine he will never give up because he isn't the type to when he wants something. Sho laughs but then Hiraki gets up barely standing and puts up his swords up and Sho tells him that it is amusing to him to see him like this. Hiraki thinks of all his friends and Marissa telling they believe in him. Suddenly the 2 swords form and a light appears. They combine to make one sword, a silver looking one. Hiraki looks at Sho with eyes of half of black and white together in both eyes and tells him he won't lose.

Episode 24

Another me

A recap of Hiraki obtaining a new power (The silver sword and eyes changed color) Sho looking amusing and knowing that power Hiraki obtained tells him that he is finally a worthy opponent. But then says" regardless of the power you can't defeat me nor kill me because I am a god and he is the better part of them." Hiraki looks at him and tells him he's the only one that beat him and the time is now. He swings his sword at Sho but Sho intercepts it causing a standoff. Hiraki's new power proves to superior to Sho's and thus Sho notices it even from blocking Hiraki's swing. Meanwhile, Slayer goes Kato at speed but Kato intercepts him and lands a powerful punch to his face. Slayer is put on the ground with a major injury on his body but he refuses to give up. He gets up and swings his sword at Kato but he dodges each swing. Then Kato grabs and stops the sword with his hand while bleeding but Slayer looks shocked and Kato takes the sword from him and Slayer goes down on the floor. He starts to regret all of this and he sees his family and they tell him to come to them. He reaches out his hand and Kato stabs Slayer with his sword as Slayer says his final words. Kato then walks away and he gets a notice that there is more problems outside the building. The other armies are coming including the super-soldiers Sho was working on. Kato decides to go outside and help and leaves the fate of the world in Hiraki's hands. Sho feeling excited from clashing swords with Hiraki tells him this is what he wants and that the destruction of his friends is a bonus. Hiraki swings his sword with anger and Sho blocks it but Hiraki overpowers Sho sending him back but Sho is fine from it. Sho realizes his new power is strong but decides it's time to end this for real. He puts up his sword and it glows in black and darkness goes to it. Hiraki quickly tries to stop it but Sho tells him its too late. Sho then aggressively swings his sword at Hiraki putting him in a tought spot. Then Hiraki tries a surprise attack but Sho tells him it's over and cuts Hiraki's hands off. Hiraki's eyes turn to despair. He goes on his knees and Sho grabs his sword and puts both of them around Hiraki's neck. Sho asks him if he has any last words to say. Hiraki then tells him all of this disaster is indeed is his fault and he tells Sho to forgive him for not understanding him. For keeping all that darkness/evil/hatred/sadness inside of him. He asks Sho to forgive him for everything. Sho smiles and tells him"That's all I wanted to hear." Sho puts his hand out at Hiraki and he reaches for it. While Kato's team is being killed a while light happens and Kato knows Hiraki did it. Hiraki appears at some empty white place and Sho appears and tells him that he finally was able to make Hiraki understand everything. He tells Hiraki he is all the darkness in his heart but that he must be able to understand it and forgive himself for everything in his life. He tells Hiraki that everything will be fine as well as his friends and Marissa. Hiraki smiles with joy and thanks Sho but he tells Hiraki to not thank him. Sho then tells him it's time to undo everything and Hiraki tells him to wait and Sho snaps his finger. The bright light appears and he hears Marissa's voice calling his name and asking if he's alright. Hiraki with joy hugs her and then wonders how it all went back and he hears Sho's voice. Sho tells him it was all dream in his mind. Hiraki is shocked and realizes everything and Sho tells him to get back with her but he tells Sho he won't. He then tells Marissa he wants her to accept his forgiveness even if she doesn't accept it now. He tells her he doesn't want her to feel sad about it and that its best things go a new way and he realized a lot from a certain experience. He gets up and tells her he hopes to see her again someday and walks away as he waves a peace sign with his right hand. (Ending Credits play out while this next scene happens as Hiraki speaks alone)

Hiraki says he's realized he has a good life even if he lost Marissa. He realizes his friends who care for him (a scene of them hanging out with Hiraki and his friends Misayo, Ryuu, and Tenzo hugging him and they smile as they walk away) another scene of Hiraki meeting up with Jon. While Hiraki continues by saying that he lost sight of those who are most important to him. That he isn't alone and he can understand people just as he feels people will understand him. (A scene of him passing by the park, the park from the beginning of the story) he smiles and a flashbacks of being with Marissa and the times he spent with her and in the dream. He walks away with a smile and tear and his final words "I just can't wait for what's in store for me in the future!"

After credits

Two mysterious people are speaking –

Mysterious person two- I sense he's here…partner

Mysterious person one- Ah I agree he's here but will be easy to defeat?

Mysterious person two- Last time I couldn't defeat him but…..this time…we can…together

(they smile)

The first person eyes are both white and the second person's eyes are black.


End file.
